


Moon and Stars Above Me

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Not-So-Spooky 31-Fic Challenge [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day 9, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Looking up at the night sky, I have questions and thoughts.I also get a wish!





	Moon and Stars Above Me

Night time in the MadHouse is a quiet time...sometimes. We could be up all night playing video games or blasting music, but not tonight. It's a quiet night. I think it's because I'm not at the house right now. I'm outside on a hill, lying down and looking at the night sky. It's nice to get away from the chaos every now and again. I brought out my pillow and blanket so I wouldn't freeze or get bugs in my hair. Pro tip for the star gazers out there.

The stars were twinkling in a way that made me feel like I was in a Disney movie. I could stay out here all night, but if I do, I might catch a cold. 

The sky shone so brightly and it had to be because of the moon. It was big and round, like a flashlight. The main attraction in this night time show. I wondered what it would be like to land on the moon. To walk around and place the SortaMalicious flag. To be the first Vagabond on the moon. Wow~

But, nah. I'm just plain Tabitha. A future Broadway star and Just Dancer with too much time on her hands. I don't have the qualifications to be an astronaut. Plus, I'm scared of aliens. In video game and possibly in real life. Do you think aliens would be nice to the Earth if I ended up being the first human they met? I'd just distract the aliens while the human race made a beeline for Mars. That would be something.

I sigh, thinking about how I'll probably save the human race without even thinking about it. I tilt my head as I keep looking at that big moon. They say the moon is made of cheese. I should take some of my friends to space and see for myself. We'd probably make a fortune if we took some moon cheese back to Earth. We could probably afford another MadHouse! At the rate we're going, we might need another one soon, anyway...

If, for some strange reason, I ended up going to the moon as the first Vagabond to step foot, what would my first sentence be? What would I say to define the experience?

 _One small step for man-_ Nah, that's not original.

 _It's not gay if it's on the-_ Nooo, I think some losers said that one.

To be honest, I think the first thing I'd say is:

_Holy crap. I'm on the moon._

Perfect, Tabi. Perfect. 

I chuckle to myself as I see one star sparkling more than the others. I think this star was meant for me. I wave to the star and it sparkles back at me, probably saying hello back.

I close my eyes. "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that..." I sigh, looking down. I didn't prepare for this. Fuck! 

"Wishing star, I feel like I can talk to you instead of just wishing and sending you on your way. I don't know what's going on with me, but just like the stars far from the moon, I feel like I'm becoming distant from everyone again. There are things in the universe that I don't understand, and I probably never will understand. But, that shouldn't mean that I don't belong, right? Right? God damn it. I'm afraid I might leave the MadHouse again, but I promised. I promised Kate and...I promised Ryan I wouldn't just pack up and go back home again. I've lived in the MadHouse for so long now, star, but now it's just like...how long will I last? I always have these thoughts about myself that makes me feel like I'm just the worst person ever."

At this point, I'm tearing up and I'm not even at the wishing part yet.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I am the worst person ever. I don't know. Maybe everything I say is just annoying to everyone and maybe my constant Just Dancing keeps waking up the house, but they don't wanna say anything because I'm having so much fun and-" I sigh. "I'm gonna fucking cry now, god damn it. Wishing star, I wish that you could help my brain not think so poorly of myself, so that I can have a fun experience here with all my friends and with Ghost Ray and Ryan. Help me see all the positive things that other people see in me. I'm tired of being a Negative Nancy. Help me, wishing star. Please help me." 

I open my eyes, blurry from the tears yet to go down my cheeks and the wishing star blinks and zips away. I have no idea what's going to happen now, but I just poured my heart out to a star. I might have a problem.

I think it's time for me to go back inside. I grab my pillow and my blanket and start trudging down the hill. I look back at the moon again. One more thing they say about the moon is that it has a face. The Man in the Moon. Why does it have to be a man? Why not a Lady in the Moon? 

"Good night, moon." I smile lightly, waving at it. 

As I walk back to the MadHouse, I can't help but wonder if it waved back to me. 

Oh, the mysteries the night sky brings...


End file.
